The present invention relates to a table, which has adjustable shelves and can be easily assembled and disassembled.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional fixed table which is composed of several supporting rods 1 and several partitioning boards or shelves 2 fixedly assembled with the supporting rods 1. The partitioning boards 2 of the table are unadjustable limiting the table usefulness. Moreover, when not used, such fixed table cannot be disassembled. Accordingly, the table will occupy more room and is difficult to store.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional table which can be adjusted and disassembled. Such table is composed of four supporting rods 10, several collars 20, several supporting frames 30, several retaining boards 40 and a cover board 50. Each supporting rod 10 is formed with multiple annular locating grooves 11 at equal intervals. A soft pad member 12 is fitted with lower end of the supporting rod 10. The collar 20 is composed of two conic semicircular plates 21 tapered from lower side the to upper side. One side of the conic semicircular plate 21 is formed with a notch 211, while the other side thereof is formed with a corresponding projection 212. The inner face of the conic semicircular plate 21 is formed with an annular rib 213. The supporting frame 30 is composed of four conic fixing sleeves 31 and four linking beams 32. Each corner of the retaining board 40 is formed with an arch recess 41. The bottom face of each corner of the cover board 50 is formed with a socket 51.
When assembled, as shown in FIG. 3, the conic semicircular plates 21 of the collars 20 are attached to the supporting rods 10 and the projections 212 are snugly fitted into the notches 211 to mate the conic semicircular plates 21 with each other. In addition, the annular ribs 213 of the collars 20 are fitted into the locating grooves 11 of the supporting rods 10 to locate the collars 20. Then the fixing sleeves 31 of the supporting frame 30 are fitted around the supporting rods 10 and engaged with the collars 20. Then the retaining board 40 is positioned between the supporting rods 10. The recessed arc 41 permit the retaining board 40 to avoid the supporting rods 10 and the fixing sleeves 31 of the supporting frame 30 and rest on the linking beams 32 of the supporting frame 30. According to such procedure, additional supporting frames 30 and retaining boards 40 can be further assembled with the supporting rods 10 and then the cover board 50 is laid on the supporting rods 10 with the top ends thereof inserted into the sockets 51 of the cover board 50.
When it is desired to adjust the positions of the supporting frame 30 and the retaining board 40, first the supporting frame 30 and the retaining board 40 are moved upward to disengage the fixing sleeves 31 from the collars 20 of the supporting rods 10. Then the collars 20 are moved to the desired positions and re-located. Then the fixing sleeves 31 of the supporting frame 30 are again fitted on and engaged with the collars 20. Then the retaining board 40 can be placed on the linking beams 32 of the supporting frame 30.
According to such arrangement, the positions of the supporting frame 30 and the retaining board 40 can be adjusted and the article rest can be disassembled to facilitate storage. However, the fixing sleeves 31 are often too tightly fitted with the collars 20 so that it is quite difficult to loosen and disengage the fixing sleeves 31 from the collars 20.